The field of child-support devices generally includes bouncers, rockers, swings, other motion devices, high chairs, car seats, carriers, strollers, bassinets, cribs, and the like. Commonly, such child-support devices include a support surface (e.g., a seat) for supporting the child in a sitting, reclining, lying, or standing position, and sometimes a harness for securing the child safely in place on the support surface. To comfort the child in the child-support device, caregivers often provide the child with a soothing device. The field of child-soothing devices generally includes blankets, pacifiers, plush toys, other toys, and the like, for soothing use by the child in the child-support device by providing comfort, amusement, education, entertainment, or just general interest and engagement.
An issue with such child-soothing devices is conveniently positioning them for use and conveniently storing them when not in use. Some child-support devices include a toy bar spaced apart from the seat (or other support surface) and to which one or more child-soothing devices are mounted (e.g., in suspension) to position them in front of the child at hand-to-eye level for visual, audible, and/or tactile engagement. But this requires the use of a bar extending across the seat, which can be an obstruction. In addition, sometimes caregivers simply provide the child in the seat with a child-soothing device that is unattached to any mounting structure (e.g., it's stored in a separate baby tote bag). But this frequently results in the child dropping the child-soothing device onto the ground where it becomes dirty, otherwise unsanitary, or lost.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for improved positioning and storage of child-soothing devices for use by children in child-support devices. It is to the provision of solutions meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.